This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The microscopy group previously constructed plasmids carrying CFP, YFP, Venus, and mCherry ORFs that express well in yeast. These plasmids allow fusion of fluorescent proteins to the C-terminus of any yeast protein by PCR-based integration. We altered a plasmid designed by Prein et al. so that YFP or CFP can be fused to the N-terminus of proteins by PCR-based integration. We also have over 1000 yeast strains containing tagged fluorescent proteins.